


You In My Heart

by annoynimous



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love Confessions, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoynimous/pseuds/annoynimous
Summary: Zephyr can't hide his feelings anymore. A musical piece in his hand and determination in his heart, he plans to confess his feelings for Arlington's top model; Karolina. Will she reciprocate his feelings?
Relationships: Karolina Nováková/Scholar, Scholar (Sweet Elite) & Everyone
Kudos: 4





	You In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am new both to this community, as well as writing fanfictions. The song and the inspiration to the title that I have used is from the KPOP girl group, TWICE. Feel free to search it up! It's a good song.
> 
> Bold text - Karolina's  
> Italicized text - Scholar's

**You In My Heart**

Zephyr didn’t expect this. He knows he loves her for god knows how long yet he can’t bring his self to confess.

_“Why is she so beautiful?”_ muttering under his breath as he made his way to the auditorium, a musical sheet in his hand.

Zephyr knows, and can certainly see how a certain redhead can make everyone admire her and he is one of them, of course. As stubborn as she may be, yet here he was, clutching a song that he composed, dedicated for her, a song that he somehow hopes that will open her heart—Karolina’s heart.

_“This is a bad idea! What if she doesn’t like it?”_ there’s a hint of panic in his voice.

As he reached the auditorium, he hastily paced through the center stage, checking if everything is ready.

_“Piano keyboard? Check.”_

_“Microphone stand? Check.”_

_“Sound system working? Check.”_

_“Everything ready? Yes… except for my heart.”_

After going through everything, he sees all his friends, still wearing their Halloween costumes just like him, making their way outside the auditorium, not before giving a thumbs up and shouting good luck, mostly coming from Tyler and Raquel.

“ _I am so lucky to have them. I better make this all worth it, I don’t want to waste their efforts!”_

Just after he finished his self-monologue, the main character of the night shows up, still in her costume, looking beautiful as ever. It didn’t take Karol a second to steal Zephyr’s breath away.

**_“Why did you want me to come here? You do know that I have to flaunt my costume to everyone, right?”_ **

She locks her eyes with him, complaining as usual, not noticing his dazed look.

_“Yet, you still came here. Admit it already Karol, you like me.”_

He remarks, as he takes long glides to get to her. Zephyr already knows that Karol looks beautiful even from a distance but now that they are only a feet apart, he felt his breath was stolen for the second time. As he examine Karol’s face, he noticed a light blush on her face. Smiling, he offered out his hand to her.

_“Come with me?”_

He chuckled as he sees the confusion in Karol’s face, but is happy nonetheless, when she took his hand.

**_“Fine. I am not busy anyway. Don’t think that I accepted your hand just because I want to…”_ **

Zephyr failed to hide his amusement. She is still the same old Karol, and he don’t want her to change. He loves her for who she is, and tonight, he is determined to steal her heart away.

Guiding Karol below the stage, he grabs a chair, allowing Karol to sit and make herself comfortable. After that, he climbs up the stage.

_“Hey Karol, you okay down there? Need anything else?”_

He asks, speaking using the mic he prepared beforehand as he stare at the beautiful model in front of him.

Karol being Karol, lets out a sigh. He doesn’t know if it’s annoyance or irritation, but he knows he needs to start soon or else the patience of the model will wear out.

_“Fine, fine. Just sit still, I have something to show you. So umm… For the past few weeks, I’ve been working on a song and of course… I need feedbacks so that I know what part needs improvement. Can you help me? I am planning to release it after the Head of the Department of Performing Arts approves it.”_

Anxiously waiting for the redhead’s reply, he can’t help but avert his gaze to the keyboard, pressing the keys randomly as if it can help ease his nerves.

_“ **Why me?”**_

As much as he is shocked by Karol’s reply, he quickly regains his composure, and stared deeply into her eyes.

_“Why not you?”_

He replied, still holding her gaze. He examines her face, searching for an answer at his question but only finds Karol with a conflicted look.

**_“I- uhh-…”_ **

He finally breaks their staring contest. Sighing, he sits with a piano keyboard in front of him.

_“Just this once Karol, you won’t get hurt by a simple song. You might feel the opposite, actually.”_

After laughing at his own words, he decided to start playing the song he had written just for her. As Zephyr started playing, the auditorium once in silence, is suddenly filled with a beautiful melody coming from the piano that he is playing.

Karol stares at Zephyr’s figure playing the piano, she doesn’t know what he wants but god, all she knows that her heart is beating faster than it normally would. She was trying to calm her beating heart, but failed, when he started to sing.

_I can’t sleep tonight_

_So I’m sitting here_

_Looking at the twinkling sky_

_One by one, the stars shine_

_And all day_

_I close my eyes with the wind_

Karol knows Zephyr’s singing capabilities but never had the chance to actually hear it live. All Karol knows that Zephyr could rival Axel’s voice but she knows that the two are very different from each other. Axel’s deep and strong but Zephyr’s voice is soft, soothing and full of emotions. Yet, she can’t help but admire his voice, and the way that he looks at her while his fingers are dancing on the piano keys. Even if Karol wants to openly admire him, she can’t, she is hesitant, and so, here she was, trying to hide a smile creeping up her face, as she listen to him sing more.

_Your loving breath_

_Your soft voice_

_Enters my heart and shines on me_

_This is how I feel_

_I want to hold you softly_

_In my arms_

Zephyr hopes, by the end of the song, Karol will know how he feels. A man can only hope.

_Look into my eyes_

_I’ll only show you everything_

_The world reflected in my eyes_

_So it can be in_

_Your pretty heart forever_

_In the same time_

_Just you and me_

_I’ll embrace you_

_Look into my eyes_

_I’ll only show you everything_

_The world reflected in my eyes_

_I won’t ever_

_Leave you alone, you know_

_In the same time_

_Just you and me_

_I’ll embrace you_

_You in my heart_

Still staring at her eyes, he pours out all of the emotions he has been hiding, hoping…still hoping to get the message be delivered.

_In the same time, it’s just us two_

_Talking about the same thing_

_Breathing in the same place_

_Our memories are resembling each other one by one_

_And all day_

_At the end of the day, you’re there_

Zephyr remembered the time when he and Karol were sitting by the garden, an unusual sight to behold as they are not bickering, but rather, sitting side by side with a comfortable silence surrounding them. He still remembers that day, he was feeling down and Karol was there for him, not voluntarily but still, he was thankful for her presence.

_You’re by my side_

_That’s more than enough_

_My heart is at peace_

_Every time I breathe_

_I want to place you softly_

_In my arms_

Zephyr remembered the time he realized his affection for the redhead. It was last year, when FAXION took place. She was clearly the most beautiful girl among the models, and he can’t keep his eyes off of her. With his heart beating loudly against his chest, he muttered words he never thought he could. “I want to hold her in my arms.”

_Look into my eyes_

_I’ll only show you everything_

_The world reflected in my eyes_

_So it can be in_

_Your pretty heart forever_

_In the same time_

_Just you and me_

_I’ll embrace you_

_You in my heart_

Zephyr remembered the look in Karol’s face as she asks for his forgiveness. He felt his heart aching at the sight of her once confident figure, was now looking so small. He wanted to tell her that it was alright, he understands, and that she is so important to him, but he couldn’t. It is not the time. He looks at her, debating whether to forgive her or not. His mind says no but his heart says yes. After a long battle between his mind and heart, the heart is victorious. He forgave her, and Zephyr thought that it was the best decision he had ever made as he saw a genuine smile in Karol’s face.

_I’ll be your shining star_

_To shine on you wherever you are_

_To always light you up_

_You and me, just us two_

_We’re always together_

_Always by your side_

Zephyr, since that day, promised himself that he will always be there for Karol, it is the least thing he can do for her. They bicker a lot, and his day is not complete without it. Only Karol can do that, if that will make her happy, he will never get tired of it.

_Look into my eyes_

_I’ll only show you everything_

_The world reflected in my eyes_

_So it can be in_

_Your pretty heart forever_

_In the same time_

_Just you and me_

_I’ll embrace you_

The song is nearing its end and he can’t help but feel nervous and relieved at the same time. He tries to search for a reaction from Karol but he finds nothing. Her face is incomprehensible, ocean blue eyes staring back at him, and he felt even more nervous because of that.

_Look into my eyes_

_I’ll only show you everything_

_The world reflected in my eyes_

_I won’t ever_

_Leave you alone, you know_

_In the same time_

_Just you and me_

_I’ll embrace you_

_You in my heart_

As the song comes to an end, the auditorium was immediately filled with silence. Calming his nerves, he pushed himself up and made his way towards Karolina.

Karol, doesn’t know what to feel. She thinks there is much more to the song that she can’t quite pinpoint. Regaining her composure as she see him walking towards her, she steals a look at his beautifully parted short straight blonde hair, and those emerald green eyes that she knows she can get lost on forever. As she saw him standing in front of him, towering above her, she looks up to see him staring down, a light smile plastered on his face.

****

**_“He is handsome, very handsome.”_ **

Karolina thought and gathers every ounce of composure left into her system.

**_“Hmm…the song is…not bad.”_ **

Zephyr looks at her with a wide smile, shocking her. It is clearly not a compliment yet he is so amused with her.

_“You know Karol, everything that comes from you will always be a compliment to me. I’m glad you like it.”_

After the bold statement, Zephyr tries to hide a grin when he saw Karol blush. Mustering up his confidence, he stares at her, with a serious look that Karol haven’t seen since he last learnt her eating disorder.

_“Karol, I made that song for you.”_

He says as he closes the distance between them as if the gap that separates them is not right.

_“Karol, I know that we weren’t exactly good friends when we met. We fight and bicker a lot. You are always giving me a cold shoulder, giving me a hard time. But trust me, I suddenly realized that I care for you…a damn lot.”_

Shocked is an understatement of what Karol is feeling right now. She can’t believe it. She can’t help but get her hopes up, she can’t help but think that this is a confession, confession from the man she loves from afar. Without realizing, tears starts to fall into her eyes, as she tries to calm herself. Thinking back to the lyrics of the song, she realized, it is for her. Made for her.

Seeing Karol’s tears, Zephyr instantly panicked and offered his handkerchief to her.

_“Karol, I apologize, I didn’t mean to make you cry. I swear I was just trying to… I am really sorry, Karol. I’ll get you back to your dorm for you_ —“

Zephyr got cut off as Karolina closes the distance between the two of them, wrapping her arms around his neck, bending him down to reach his face, and interlocks her lips with his. Karolina loves him, and she is happy to know that he feels the same way as her. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes before breaking it to catch their breath with their foreheads rested to each other.

****

**_“I love you too idiot, my idiot. Thank you for the song, I love it. Of course, you made it for me.”_ **

Zephyr can’t contain his happiness as he stares at her, using his thumb to wipe the tears streaming down her face and steals another kiss from Karol.

_“I’m glad you love it. I love you Karol, so damn much. Will I have the honor to call you mine?”_

Smiling, Karol pulled him closer, answering him with a kiss, and that is all the answer he needs as they continue to lock lips with each other, expressing their suppressed love for each other.

**_“Yes, I grant you the honor to be yours as well as to be mine.”_ **

****

Suddenly, a blinding light surrounds them, they break off their kiss and looks for the source of light only to find their group of friends grinning at the new couple.

**“CONGRATULATIONS TO THE NEW COUPLE OF ARLINGTON ACADEMY!”**

They all shouted at the same time, touched, Zephyr can’t help but smile at their antics. Tyler walks up and hands him a photo. He takes a look at it only to find a photograph of them kissing rather passionately. Blushing, he gave it to Karol.

**_“Well, we look good here even if we are just kissing.”_ **

With that remark alone, everyone started teasing and congratulating both Karol and Zephyr.

_“This is certainly the best day of my life.”_

Glancing at his friends across him, and finally to the woman whose arms are wrapped around his waist, he lets out a smile.

**- _fin_**

**Written by ~~annoynimous~~**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I very much appreciate feedbacks. Have a nice day!


End file.
